


We have work to do

by SakaRaki



Series: Files of Flug [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Horror, Kidnapping, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakaRaki/pseuds/SakaRaki
Summary: An accident occurs to Flug. He slowly figures out what has happened to him, and it slowly takes its toll.





	We have work to do

The thing with the pain is that it faded in and out. The events following up to this slip in and out. Small sounds slipped into his ears.  
“Weeelllc….”  
“Hee…”  
The meaning of these words had little to no meaning to Flug. All that he could see was the red carpets that he laid on, and what seemed like a black phantom swirling around him. Every part screamed for Flug to move. The cracking of his bones stopped him dead in his tracks. He could only hear what sounded like the ghoulish cackle speaking to him. The words were just small pieces of a puzzle he didn’t know how to put together.  
“Proposss….”  
“Therrr….Heee…”  
“Haaahaa….”  
He heard only one clear thing leak into his ears in this moment.  
“Fluggggg…”  
Finally Flug gave into the darkness pulling down his eyelids.

________________________________________________________________

 

The dark cloud beckoned him to sleep to not worry. He fought against the comfortable feeling of rest. Struggling to put the pieces to the puzzle together. Trying to find the light to the hole he was in. 

________________________________________________________________

Through the cloud he heard the beeping. The only thing he could fight to focus on. Flug looked around struggling to find the source of the sound. Following the IV’s from his arm he found the monitor. The line keeping him out of the dark cloud beckoning him to come back. The room was hastily made to accommodate him. The pain stung throughout his body like a swarm of wasps. Suddenly bring him back to his world. He could see the causes of his pain. The popped bone in ankle gave a uninviting wave through his sock. His legs dotted with broken pieces of glass and bone. The snapped remains of his fingers. Blood puddled the vision of his left eye. The sudden surge of energy went out like the breath to a flame. 

_______________________________________________________________

Through the cloud he could hear the voice of the devil. The voice of an eloquent devil taunting him. Taunting him to take his hand. The hand that was deformed, and blackened from the flames that breathed life into him. For a moment Flug considered the words of the Mephisto before him…  
The words from the chief devil slid down from his ears to his shoulders.

“Why don’t you join me?”  
“Can you imagine the pain I can thrust on this world with your knowledge?”  
“It isn’t like you can say no.”  
“It is only a matter of time before you accept my offer.”  
“Whether that decision is willing or not.”  
“I will get the answer I want out of you.”

The dark cloud of rest beckoned Flug back to it’s depths. Taking the words of the devil, and it’s smile, with him.

__________________________________________________________

 

The popping of Flug’s shattered ankles threw him out from his rest. The words of the offer still echoed in his head.  
“Where am I?”  
The surroundings did not yield any answers. The presence of the demon’s words still preyed in his mind. Waiting to pounce on its wounded prey. Slowly rising from his bed he finally could see the place he was in without the clouded vision of a concussion smearing his vision.

The unwelcomed bones still protruded from his clothes, but the blood surrounding the bones had dried up. The phantom before him demanded his attention. 

The tongue unspooled from his mouth releasing the same tempting words from his mouth.

“ I see that you have awoken. Flug.”  
Flug hunted for the words to fend of the monster before him.

“Oh nooo noo no. You don’t have to speak. I honestly could care less what you think. “ 

“Buutt. I.. I ..”

“I said..”  
His jagged fingers released a snap.  
“Silence.”

That moment Flug lost all the power to speak. All the distress began to boil inside his chest as he feared what words might breach his ears.

“Now that I have your absolute attention. Allow me to introduce myself.” 

The unnamed phantom began to pace towards him. 

“Now I have been given many names throughout the ages. The one you call God who tried to get rid of me calls me the Devil. Some call me Beezlebub. My personal favorite is the one the alchemist Faust gave me! That one is a called Mephisto!”

He leaned back and released a howl of laughter. 

“That Faust was hoot! He begged for the knowledge of this world. Willing to sell his soul even, and I readily accepted. Now I relish his screams knowing just how hopeless he is now. However none of that has anything to do with you. Or it could if you were to say no.” 

Sliding his head as he said this. He let out a wicked grin. 

“I however want you to address me as Black Hat. I hope you don’t choose the hard way  
on this. I would like to go through another poor maggot who said no to me.”

Pointing to the contorted remains of a body in the corner. The hold of silence still held Flug’s words, and fear, to well up inside of him.

“Doing that for a fourth time. Though it is a fun...Activity. Leaves me feeling very impatient.” 

Hovering towards Flug. Black Hat released two fingers towards Flug.

“Now you do have two options. You could turn into Mr. Ituriel over there. Ooorrrr…”

Slowly he leaned slightly over his bed.

“You can use your talents to aid me into finally procuring this world.”

His hand extended towards Flug. The fear still bubbling inside his body. Meekly Flug slipped his hand into the glove of the devil. Slowly he felt the burning of hell through the leather gloves.

“Good!! Now.” 

Flug finally feeling the relief of his broken bones slowly snapping back into place, and felt as though he was freed from the curse of silence looked up to the mistake that he had made. Black Hat slowly adjusted to his full stature to show his gnarled smile once more. 

“We have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I am happy that you found my first work! Also there are no plans for graphic violence soon in this series I plan to write. If if happens in a certain chapter I will be tagging it appropriately. Please enjoy!


End file.
